


I dwell in Possibility....and bad prose

by thehibiscusthief



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: is it wrong to tag nursey, this is the essay. this is literally just the essay., would it be wrong to tag nurseydex???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: Study Help Essay Questions:Discuss the use of abstractions as vivid metaphors in "I dwell in Possibility".
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I dwell in Possibility....and bad prose

However, it’s interesting that in Emily Dickinson’s poem “I Dwell in Possibility” she uses abstract concepts in a metaphorical sense in order to give the reader the sense that she really is dwelling in possibility as an artist.

The poem outright tells us that she dwells in possibility. It’s in the title and everything. And line 1. Emily not only tells us this but shows us this. Her loose dealing with words and their not-so-literal definitions (read this through and tell me you understood what she was saying the first time) brings the reader into the same Possibility that she inhabits. Anything is possible. Concepts can mean whatever the artist wants them to. The meaning of words is dependent on the demands of the work rather than any solid, agreed-upon thing. 

This is notable in her contrasting of “Possibility” with “Prose” in line one & 2\. “Prose” is practical, realistic, day to day unromantic things. Prose is also practical, realistic, day to day unromantic language. Possibility, contrasted with Prose in this way, signals the audience to look deeper at her use of words throughout the rest of the poem and pick apart these metaphorical ideas.

In conclusion, Dickinson’s poem uses abstract concepts in a metaphorical sense to give the reader the sense that she really is dwelling in possibility as an artist, and invites us along.

_ 67% _

_ Mr. Poindexter, I would strongly suggest coming to office hours next Monday. _


End file.
